pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
November 13
November 13 is the 317th day of the year (318th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 48 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Wednesday or Thursday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1002 – English king Æthelred II orders the killing of all Danes in England, known today as the St. Brice's Day massacre. 1093 – Battle of Alnwick English victory over the Scots, Malcolm III of Scotland, and his son Edward, are slain. 1160 – Louis VII of France marries Adela of Champagne. 1553 – Archbishop of Canterbury Thomas Cranmer and four others, including Lady Jane Grey, are accused of high treason and sentenced to death under Catholic Queen "Bloody" Mary I. 1642 – First English Civil War: Battle of Turnham Green: The Royalist forces withdraw in the face of the Parliamentarian army and fail to take London. 1775 – American Revolutionary War: Patriot revolutionary forces under Gen. Richard Montgomery occupy Montreal. 1841 – James Braid first sees a demonstration of animal magnetism, which leads to his study of the subject he eventually calls hypnotism. 1851 – The Denny Party lands at Alki Point, before moving to the other side of Elliott Bay to what would become Seattle. 1864 – The new Constitution of Greece is adopted. 1887 – Bloody Sunday clashes in central London. 1901 – The 1901 Caister Lifeboat Disaster. 1914 – Zaian War: Berber tribesmen inflict the heaviest defeat of French forces in Morocco at the Battle of El Herri. 1916 – Prime Minister of Australia Billy Hughes is expelled from the Labor Party over his support for conscription. 1918 – Allied troops occupy Constantinople, the capital of the Ottoman Empire. 1927 – The Holland Tunnel opens to traffic as the first Hudson River vehicle tunnel linking New Jersey to New York City. 1940 – Walt Disney's animated musical film Fantasia is first released, on the first night of a roadshow at New York's Broadway Theatre. 1941 – World War II: The aircraft carrier HMS Ark Royal is torpedoed by U-81, sinking the following day. 1942 – World War II: Naval Battle of Guadalcanal: U.S. and Japanese ships engage in an intense, close-quarters surface naval engagement during the Guadalcanal Campaign. 1947 – The Soviet Union completes development of the AK-47, one of the first proper assault rifles. 1950 – General Carlos Delgado Chalbaud, President of Venezuela, is assassinated in Caracas. 1954 – Great Britain defeats France to capture the first ever Rugby League World Cup in Paris in front of around 30,000 spectators. 1956 – The Supreme Court of the United States declares Alabama laws requiring segregated buses illegal, thus ending the Montgomery Bus Boycott. 1965 – The SS Yarmouth Castle burns and sinks 60 miles off Nassau with the loss of 90 lives. 1966 – In response to Fatah raids against Israelis near the West Bank border, Israel launches an attack on the village of As-Samu. 1969 – Vietnam War: Anti-war protesters in Washington, D.C. stage a symbolic March Against Death. 1970 – Bhola cyclone: A 150-mph tropical cyclone hits the densely populated Ganges Delta region of East Pakistan (now Bangladesh), killing an estimated 500,000 people in one night. This is regarded as the 20th century's worst natural disaster. 1974 – Ronald DeFeo, Jr. murders his entire family in Amityville, Long Island in the house that would become known as The Amityville Horror. 1982 – Ray Mancini defeats Duk Koo Kim in a boxing match held in Las Vegas. Kim's subsequent death (on November 17) leads to significant changes in the sport. 1982 – The Vietnam Veterans Memorial is dedicated in Washington, D.C. after a march to its site by thousands of Vietnam War veterans. 1985 – The volcano Nevado del Ruiz erupts and melts a glacier, causing a lahar (volcanic mudslide) that buries Armero, Colombia, killing approximately 23,000 people. 1985 – Xavier Suárez is sworn in as Miami's first Cuban-born mayor. 1986 – The Compact of Free Association becomes law, granting the Federated States of Micronesia, the Marshall Islands independence from the United States. 1988 – Mulugeta Seraw, an Ethiopian law student in Portland, Oregon is beaten to death by members of the Neo-Nazi group East Side White Pride. 1989 – Hans-Adam II, the present Prince of Liechtenstein, begins his reign on the death of his father. 1990 – In Aramoana, New Zealand, David Gray shoots dead 13 people in a massacre before being tracked down and killed by police the next day. 1992 – The High Court of Australia rules in Dietrich v The Queen that although there is no absolute right to have publicly funded counsel, in most circumstances a judge should grant any request for an adjournment or stay when an accused is unrepresented. 1994 – In a referendum, voters in Sweden decide to join the European Union. 1995 – A truck-bomb explodes outside of a US-operated Saudi Arabian National Guard training center in Riyadh, killing five Americans and two Indians. A group called the Islamic Movement for Change claims responsibility. 2000 – Philippine House Speaker Manny Villar passes the articles of impeachment against Philippine President Joseph Estrada. 2001 – War on Terror: In the first such act since World War II, US President George W. Bush signs an executive order allowing military tribunals against foreigners suspected of connections to terrorist acts or planned acts on the United States. 2002 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq agrees to the terms of the UN Security Council Resolution 1441. 2007 – Russia officially withdraws from the Soviet-era Batumi military base, Georgia. 2012 – A total solar eclipse occurred in parts of Australia and the South Pacific 2015 – A set of coordinated terror attacks in Paris, France including multiple shootings, explosions, and a hostage crisis in the 10th arrondissement of Paris and the 11th arrondissement of Paris kill 130 people, seven attackers, and injured 368 others, with at least 80 critically wounded. Births 354 – Augustine of Hippo, Roman bishop and theologian (d. 430) 1312 – Edward III of England (d. 1377) 1486 – Johann Eck, German theologian and academic (d. 1543) 1493 – William IV, Duke of Bavaria (d. 1550) 1504 – Philip I, Landgrave of Hesse (d. 1567) 1572 – Cyril Lucaris, Greek patriarch and theologian (d. 1638) 1559 – Albert VII, Archduke of Austria (d. 1621) 1699 – Jan Zach, Czech violinist, organist, and composer (d. 1773) 1710 – Charles Simon Favart, French director and playwright (d. 1792) 1715 – Dorothea Erxleben, German physician (d. 1762) 1732 – John Dickinson, American lawyer and politician, 5th Governor of Pennsylvania (d. 1808) 1760 – Jiaqing Emperor of China (d. 1820) 1761 – John Moore, Scottish general and politician (d. 1809) 1780 – Ranjit Singh, Sikh emperor (d. 1839) 1782 – Esaias Tegnér, Swedish bishop and educator (d. 1846) 1801 – Amalie Auguste of Bavaria (d. 1877) 1801 – Elisabeth Ludovika of Bavaria (d. 1873) 1804 – Theophilus H. Holmes, American general (d. 1880) 1809 – John A. Dahlgren, American admiral (d. 1870) 1813 – Petar II Petrović-Njegoš, Montenegrin metropolitan, philosopher, and poet (d. 1851) 1814 – Joseph Hooker, American general (d. 1879) 1833 – Edwin Booth, American actor and manager (d. 1893) 1837 – James T. Rapier, American lawyer and politician (d. 1883) 1838 – Joseph F. Smith, American religious leader, 6th President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1918) 1841 – Edward Burd Grubb, Jr., American general and diplomat, United States Ambassador to Spain (d. 1913) 1848 – Albert I, Prince of Monaco (d. 1922) 1850 – Robert Louis Stevenson, Scottish author and poet (d. 1894) 1853 – John Drew, Jr., American actor (d. 1927) 1854 – George Whitefield Chadwick, American composer and educator (d. 1931) 1856 – Louis Brandeis, American lawyer and jurist (d. 1941) 1866 – Abraham Flexner, American educator, founded the Institute for Advanced Study (d. 1959) 1869 – Helene Stöcker, German author and activist (d. 1943) 1869 – Ariadna Tyrkova-Williams, Russian-American activist, journalist, and politician (d. 1962) 1872 – John M. Lyle, Irish-Canadian architect and educator, designed the Royal Alexandra Theatre (d. 1945) 1878 – Max Dehn, German-American mathematician and academic (d. 1952) 1879 – John Grieb, American gymnast and triathlete (d. 1939) 1881 – Carl Schenstrøm, Danish actor (d. 1942) 1883 – Leo Goodwin, American swimmer, diver, and water polo player (d. 1957) 1886 – Mary Wigman, German dancer and choreographer (d. 1973) 1893 – Edward Adelbert Doisy, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1986) 1894 – Bennie Moten, American pianist and bandleader (d. 1935) 1894 – Arthur Nebe, German SS officer (d. 1945) 1897 – Gertrude Olmstead, American actress (d. 1975) 1899 – Iskander Mirza, Pakistani general and politician, 1st President of Pakistan (d. 1969) 1900 – Edward Buzzell, American actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 1985) 1904 – H. C. Potter, American director and producer (d. 1977) 1906 – Hermione Baddeley, English-American actress and singer (d. 1986) 1906 – A. W. Mailvaganam, Sri Lankan physicist and academic (d. 1987) 1906 – Eva Zeisel, Hungarian-American potter and designer (d. 2011) 1907 – Giovanna of Italy (d. 2000) 1908 – C. Vann Woodward, American historian, author, and academic (d. 1999) 1909 – Gunnar Björnstrand, Swedish actor and singer (d. 1986) 1910 – William Bradford Huie, American journalist and author (d. 1986) 1910 – Pat Reid, Indian-English soldier and author (d. 1990) 1911 – Buck O'Neil, American baseball player and manager (d. 2006) 1913 – V. Appapillai, Sri Lankan physicist and academic (d. 2001) 1913 – Helen Mack, American actress and singer (d. 1986) 1913 – Lon Nol, Cambodian general and politician, 37th Prime Minister of Cambodia (d. 1985) 1914 – Amelia Bence, Argentinian actress (d. 2016) 1914 – Alberto Lattuada, Italian actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 2005) 1917 – Vasantdada Patil, Indian farmer and politician, 9th Governor of Rajasthan (d. 1989) 1917 – Robert Sterling, American actor and singer (d. 2006) 1918 – George Grant, Canadian philosopher and academic (d. 1988) 1920 – Guillermina Bravo, Mexican dancer, choreographer, and director (d. 2013) 1920 – Jack Elam, American actor (d. 2003) 1920 – Edward Hughes, American bishop (d. 2012) 1921 – Joonas Kokkonen, Finnish pianist and composer (d. 1996) 1922 – Jack Narz, American game show host and announcer (d. 2008) 1922 – Oskar Werner, Austrian-German actor (d. 1984) 1924 – Linda Christian, Mexican-American actress (d. 2011) 1924 – Motoo Kimura, Japanese biologist and geneticist (d. 1994) 1926 – Harry Hughes, American lawyer and politician, 57th Governor of Maryland 1926 – Don Gordon, American actor 1928 – Helena Carroll, Scottish-American actress (d. 2013) 1928 – Hampton Hawes, American pianist and author (d. 1977) 1929 – Robert Bonnaud, French historian and academic (d. 2013) 1929 – Fred Phelps, American lawyer, pastor, and activist, founded the Westboro Baptist Church (d. 2014) 1929 – Asashio Tarō III, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 46th Yokozuna (d. 1988) 1930 – Benny Andrews, American painter and academic (d. 2006) 1931 – Adrienne Corri, Scottish actress 1932 – Willie Edwards, American murder victim (d. 1957) 1932 – Richard Mulligan, American actor and singer (d. 2000) 1933 – Ojārs Vācietis, Latvian author and poet (d. 1983) 1934 – Peter Arnett, New Zealand-American journalist and academic 1934 – Jimmy Fontana, Italian singer-songwriter and actor (d. 2013) 1934 – Garry Marshall, American actor, director, and producer (d. 2016) 1935 – Tom Atkins, American actor 1935 – George Carey, English archbishop and theologian 1936 – Salim Kallas, Syrian actor and politician (d. 2013) 1938 – Gérald Godin, Canadian journalist, poet, and politician (d. 1994) 1938 – Jean Seberg, American-French actress and singer (d. 1979) 1939 – Karel Brückner, Czech footballer and manager 1939 – Idris Muhammad, American drummer and composer (d. 2014) 1940 – Saul Kripke, American philosopher and academic 1940 – William Taubman, American political scientist and author 1941 – Eberhard Diepgen, German lawyer and politician, 10th Mayor of Berlin 1941 – David Green, American businessman and philanthropist, founded Hobby Lobby 1941 – Dack Rambo, American actor (d. 1994) 1941 – Mel Stottlemyre, American baseball player and coach 1942 – John P. Hammond, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1943 – Roberto Boninsegna, Italian footballer and manager 1943 – Howard Wilkinson, English footballer and manager 1944 – Timmy Thomas, American singer-songwriter, keyboard player, and producer 1945 – Masahiro Hasemi, Japanese race car driver 1945 – Bobby Manuel, American guitarist and producer (Booker T. & the M.G.'s) 1945 – Knut Riisnæs, Norwegian saxophonist and composer 1946 – Stanisław Barańczak, Polish-American poet, critic, and scholar (d. 2014) 1947 – Toy Caldwell, American guitarist and songwriter (The Marshall Tucker Band) (d. 1993) 1947 – Amory Lovins, American physicist and environmentalist 1947 – Joe Mantegna, American actor, director, and producer 1948 – Humayun Ahmed, Bangladeshi author, screenwriter, and director (d. 2012) 1948 – Adelle Lutz, American model, actress, and costume designer 1948 – Saori Yuki, Japanese singer and actress 1949 – Terry Reid, English singer-songwriter and guitarist 1950 – Mary Lou Metzger, American singer and dancer 1950 – Gilbert Perreault, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1951 – Pini Gershon, Israeli basketball player and coach 1952 – Art Malik, Pakistani-English actor and producer 1953 – Frances Conroy, American actress and singer 1953 – Andrés Manuel López Obrador, Mexican lawyer and politician 1953 – Tracy Scoggins, American model and actress 1954 – Scott McNealy, American businessman, co-founded Sun Microsystems 1954 – Chris Noth, American actor and producer 1955 – Whoopi Goldberg, American actress, singer, and talk show host 1956 – Ginger Alden, American model and actress 1956 – Rex Linn, American actor 1957 – Nick Baines, English bishop 1957 – Stephen Baxter, English author 1957 – Roger Ingram, American trumpet player, educator, and author 1958 – John McConnell, American actor 1959 – Caroline Goodall, English actress and screenwriter 1960 – Neil Flynn, American actor 1960 – Teodora Ungureanu, Romanian gymnast and coach 1963 – Jaime Covilhã, Angolan basketball player and coach 1963 – Vinny Testaverde, American football player 1964 – Timo Rautiainen, Finnish race car driver 1966 – Susanna Haapoja, Finnish politician (d. 2009) 1967 – Juhi Chawla, Indian actress, singer, and producer, Miss India 1984 1967 – Jimmy Kimmel, American comedian, actor, and talk show host 1967 – Steve Zahn, American actor and singer 1968 – Pat Hentgen, American baseball player and coach 1969 – Ayaan Hirsi Ali, Somalian-American activist and author 1969 – Lori Berenson, American activist 1969 – Gerard Butler, Scottish actor, singer, and producer 1969 – Nico Motchebon, German runner 1969 – Josh Mancell, American drummer and composer (The Moon Upstairs) 1971 – Noah Hathaway, American actor 1971 – Buddy Zabala, Filipino bass player (Eraserheads, The Dawn, and Cambio) 1972 – Takuya Kimura, Japanese singer and actor (SMAP) 1973 – Ari Hoenig, American drummer and composer 1974 – Indrek Zelinski, Estonian footballer and manager 1975 – Quim, Portuguese footballer 1975 – Tom Compernolle, Belgian runner (d. 2008) 1975 – Alain Digbeu, French basketball player 1975 – Ivica Dragutinović, Serbian footballer 1975 – Toivo Suursoo, Estonian ice hockey player and coach 1976 – Kelly Sotherton, English sprinter and long jumper 1976 – Hiroshi Tanahashi, Japanese wrestler 1977 – Chanel Cole, New Zealand-Australian singer 1977 – Huang Xiaoming, Chinese actor and singer 1978 – Nikolai Fraiture, American bass player (The Strokes and Nickel Eye) 1979 – Kick, Japanese comedian and screenwriter 1979 – Subliminal, Israeli rapper and producer 1979 – Metta World Peace, American basketball player and rapper 1980 – Monique Coleman, American actress, singer, and dancer 1980 – Sara Del Rey, American wrestler and trainer 1980 – François-Louis Tremblay, Canadian speed skater 1981 – Rivkah, American author and illustrator 1981 – Ryan Bertin, American wrestler and coach 1981 – Mark Cardona, Filipino basketball player 1981 – Kirsten Price, American porn actress and model 1981 – Shawn Yue, Hong Kong actor and singer 1982 – Michael Copon, American actor, singer, and producer 1982 – Samkon Gado, Nigerian-American football player 1982 – Kumi Koda, Japanese singer-songwriter and actress 1983 – Claudia Balderrama, Bolivian race walker 1983 – Kalle Kriit, Estonian cyclist 1983 – Maleli Kunavore, Fijian rugby player (d. 2012) 1984 – Lucas Barrios, Paraguayan footballer 1984 – Kurt Morath, Tongan rugby player 1985 – Asdrúbal Cabrera, Venezuelan baseball player 1986 – Kevin Bridges, Scottish comedian and actor 1987 – Hatsune Matsushima, Japanese model and actress 1987 – Dana Vollmer, American swimmer 1990 – Kathleen Herles, American voice actress 1991 – Matt Bennett, American actor and singer 1991 – Devon Bostick, Canadian actor and producer 1992 – Maksim Podholjuzin, Estonian footballer 1995 – Lucy Fallon, English actress 1996 – Austin Williams, American actor Deaths 867 – Pope Nicholas I (b. 800) 1004 – Abbo of Fleury, French monk and saint (b. 945) 1093 – Malcolm III of Scotland (b. 1041) 1143 – Fulk, King of Jerusalem (b. 1089) 1345 – Constanza Manuel, Spanish daughter of Juan Manuel, Prince of Villena (b. 1315) 1359 – Ivan II of Moscow (b. 1326) 1460 – Henry the Navigator, Portuguese son of John I of Portugal (b. 1394) 1502 – Annio da Viterbo, Italian friar, historian,and scholar (b. 1432) 1606 – Girolamo Mercuriale, Italian physician and philologist (b. 1530) 1619 – Ludovico Carracci, Italian painter and illustrator (b. 1555) 1650 – Thomas May, English poet and historian (b. 1595) 1726 – Sophia Dorothea of Celle (b. 1666) 1770 – George Grenville, English lawyer and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1712) 1771 – Konrad Ernst Ackermann, German actor (b. 1712) 1777 – William Bowyer, English printer and author (b. 1699) 1862 – Ludwig Uhland, German poet, philologist, and historian (b. 1787) 1867 – Adolphe Napoléon Didron, French archaeologist and historian (b. 1806) 1868 – Gioachino Rossini, Italian pianist and composer (b. 1792) 1883 – J. Marion Sims, American physician and gynecologist (b. 1813) 1903 – Camille Pissarro, Virgin Islander-French painter (b. 1830) 1929 – Princess Viktoria of Prussia (b. 1866) 1937 – Mrs. Leslie Carter, American actress (b. 1857) 1942 – Daniel J. Callaghan, American admiral (b. 1890) 1952 – Margaret Wise Brown, American author (b. 1910) 1954 – Paul Ludwig Ewald von Kleist, German field marshal (b. 1881) 1955 – Bernard DeVoto, American historian and author (b. 1897) 1955 – Moshe Pesach, Greek rabbi (b. 1869) 1961 – Anthony Joseph Drexel Biddle, Jr., American general and diplomat, United States Ambassador to Czechoslovakia (b. 1897) 1963 – Margaret Murray, Indian-English anthropologist and author (b. 1863) 1969 – Iskander Mirza, Indian-Pakistani general and politician, 1st President of Pakistan (b. 1899) 1973 – Lila Lee, American actress and singer (b. 1901) 1973 – Bruno Maderna, Italian-German conductor and composer (b. 1920) 1974 – Vittorio De Sica, Italian-French actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1901) 1974 – Karen Silkwood, American technician and activist (b. 1946) 1975 – Olga Bergholz, Russian poet and playwright (b. 1910) 1979 – Dimitris Psathas, Greek playwright and academic (b. 1907) 1982 – Hugues Lapointe, Canadian lawyer and politician, 15th Solicitor General of Canada (b. 1911) 1983 – Henry Jamison Handy, American swimmer and water polo player (b. 1886) 1983 – Junior Samples, American comedian and actor (b. 1926) 1986 – Franco Cortese, Italian race car driver (b. 1903) 1986 – Thierry Le Luron, French comedian and singer (b. 1952) 1988 – Antal Doráti, Hungarian-American conductor and composer (b. 1906) 1988 – Jaromír Vejvoda, Czech composer (b. 1902) 1989 – Victor Davis, Canadian swimmer (b. 1964) 1989 – Franz Joseph II, Prince of Liechtenstein (b. 1906) 1989 – Rohana Wijeweera, Sri Lankan rebel and politician (b. 1943) 1991 – Paul-Émile Léger, Canadian cardinal (b. 1904) 1993 – Rufus R. Jones, American wrestler (b. 1933) 1994 – Jack Baker, American actor and screenwriter (b. 1947) 1994 – Motoo Kimura, Japanese biologist and geneticist (b. 1924) 1996 – Bill Doggett, American pianist and composer (b. 1916) 1996 – Bobbie Vaile, Australian astrophysicist and academic (b. 1959) 1997 – André Boucourechliev, Bulgarian-French pianist and composer (b. 1925) 1997 – Dawud M. Mu'Min, American murderer (b. 1953) 1998 – Edwige Feuillère, French actress (b. 1907) 1998 – Valerie Hobson, Irish-English actress (b. 1917) 1998 – Red Holzman, American basketball player and coach (b. 1920) 2001 – Peggy Mount, English actress (b. 1915) 2001 – Cornelius Warmerdam, American pole vaulter (b. 1915) 2002 – Juan Alberto Schiaffino, Uruguayan footballer and manager (b. 1925) 2002 – Rishikesh Shaha, Nepalese academic and politician (b. 1925) 2003 – Kellie Waymire, American actress (b. 1967) 2004 – John Balance, English singer-songwriter (Coil) (b. 1962) 2004 – Ol' Dirty Bastard, American rapper and producer (Wu-Tang Clan) (b. 1968) 2004 – Thomas M. Foglietta, American lawyer and politician, United States Ambassador to Italy (b. 1928) 2005 – Vine Deloria, Jr., American historian, theologian, and author (b. 1933) 2005 – Eddie Guerrero, American wrestler (b. 1967) 2007 – Wahab Akbar, Filipino lawyer and politician (b. 1960) 2007 – John Doherty, English footballer and manager (b. 1935) 2007 – Kazuhisa Inao, Japanese baseball player and manager (b. 1937) 2008 – Jules Archer, American historian and author (b. 1915) 2010 – Luis García Berlanga, Spanish director and screenwriter (b. 1921) 2010 – Ken Iman, American football player and coach (b. 1939) 2010 – Allan Sandage, American astronomer and cosmologist (b. 1926) 2012 – Will Barnet, American painter and illustrator (b. 1911) 2012 – Erazm Ciołek, Polish photographer and author (b. 1937) 2012 – Yao Defen, Chinese giant (b. 1972) 2012 – Manuel Peña Escontrela, Spanish footballer (b. 1965) 2012 – John Sheridan, English rugby player and coach (b. 1933) 2012 – Ray Zone, American historian, author, and illustrator (b. 1947) 2013 – Todd Christensen, American football player and sportscaster (b. 1956) 2013 – Hans-Jürgen Heise, German author and poet (b. 1930) 2013 – Barbara Lawrence, American actress and singer (b. 1930) 2013 – Daniel J. Shanefield, American chemist and engineer (b. 1930) 2014 – María José Alvarado, Honduran model, Señorita Honduras 2014 (b. 1995) 2014 – Kakha Bendukidze, Georgian economist and politician, Georgian Minister of Economy (b. 1956) 2014 – Mike Burney, English saxophonist (Wizzard) (b. 1944) 2014 – Alvin Dark, American baseball player and manager (b. 1922) 2014 – Dennis Elwell, English astrologer, journalist, and author (b. 1930) 2014 – Alexander Grothendieck, German-French mathematician and theorist (b. 1928) 2015 – Bruce Dayton, American businessman, and philanthropist (b. 1918) 2015 – Betty Ann Grove, American actress and singer (b. 1929) 2015 – Henk Visser, Dutch long jumper (b. 1932) 2015 – Jennifer Willems, Dutch actress (b. 1947) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Brice of Tours Frances Xavier Cabrini Homobonus John Chrysostom (Eastern Orthodox, Repose) Quintian of Rodez Saints of the Premonstratensian Order Stanislaus Kostka Charles Simeon (Church of England) The Hundred Thousand Martyrs of Tbilisi (Georgian Orthodox Church) Earliest day on which National Day of Mourning or Volkstrauertag can fall, observed two Sundays before the first of Advent. (Germany) Feast of Feronia, celebrated on the Ides of November (Roman Empire) World Kindness Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to November 13. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:November